A Demon's Heart
by Celestius
Summary: This is just a KotaroxOC story, and because of this, some of my real world friends became haters. I like KotaroxNatsumi pairing but since I couldn't find a KotaroxOC story, I decided to make one ! Please no haters...
1. Negima Ayano

**Celes: **Hey there, this is my first fanfic. My first fic was supposed to be a Kagerou Days one~

**Disclaimer:** Celestius does not own Mahou Sensei Negima!? or any of it's characters in the story, just Ayano.

**REMEMBER! NATSUMI DOES NOT EXIST HERE!**

**REMEMBER! THIS IS BASED ABOUT THE MANGA! NOT THE ANIME!**

* * *

**_"Ehehe. I'm stupid, you know. So it can't be helped." - Ayano_**

**Name:** Ayano Springfield or Ayano Sato

**Birthday:** 22nd November

**Age:** 110 or 10

**Blood type:** B

**Character:** Ayano is Negi's adopted younger sister of the Springfield family. She has long dark brown hair with two red clips on her left fringe, simple red eyes, and a fair complexion. Her school clothes consists of a cream colored blouse, a black vest, gray ribbon, and a black blazer. She matches it with a black and gray checkered skirt, white stockings, dark brown outdoor shoes, pink and white indoor shoes, and a red scarf. Her casual clothes is a simple white one piece dress with two pink buttons at the left side of the dress, white loose socks, brown boots, and a red scarf. She wears this red scarf **always**. She lives with her roommates, Chizuru, and Ayaka. Like Negi, she has a cheerful, curious, and timid personality which attracts boys of her age. She is always tutored by Negi due to her low grades in her exams, but she still gets low grades, her highest being 56 out of 100. To cheer herself, Nekane, and Negi up, she makes her test papers into origami cranes. She is already a Magister Magi, she specializes in curses, and forbidden dark magic and arts. She has yet to form a pactio with someone compatible with her.

**Demon Appearance: **Her back hair is cut short while her eyes turn white while blood comes out of it, some parts of her skin turn blood red with snake scales. She wears a torn, white dress with blood splatters, she goes barefoot while her scarf is perfectly arranged. At her back are skeletal wings, a black-like, slimey monster surrounding her body, and red snake scales are formed around her. She floats, below her is magic red circle which allows her to use her forbidden dark magic and curses to their fullest.

**Clubs:** Tea ceremony club, Art club.

**Likes: **Making paper cranes, the color red, her red scarf

**Dislikes:** Class, studying, books, outside world (past), Graf Hermann

**Background: **Ayano is the granddaughter of Graf Hermann and she is a one fourth demon. Ever since Ayano was younger, her grandfather was already out of the picture, she lived in a small house in the woods with her mother, Akane Sato, who was the daughter of Graf and a female human named Hikaru. "We're demons... we have to keep ourselves way from the _others_." her mother would always say to her. While growing up, she always stuck to her mother's words and hid herself away from the world in the forest. One day, when she was six years old, she was playing outside against her mother's warnings, she was found by humans and almost kidnapped. Akane attempted to kill her attackers and landed in success but it made Akane die because of the pain her body dealt with. Ayano was traumatized by the incident, causing her to fear the outside world, having her mother's red scarf to comfort her loneliness. After 104 years of being alone, she was founded and adopted by Nekane and Negi. She was scared at first but soon got used to the outside world and the other humans as well. She began to love the world and all the living things, making her a cheerful, curious, and timid girl who loves to make paper cranes. When Negi became a teacher, she was ordered to go to Mahora and keep an eye on Negi, but her cover was easily blown.

**__****Forbidden Dark Magic and Curses**

**1.** Curse: Fiery Heaven - burns the target from inside every time he/she attacks and/or defends, eventually burning the target slowly into ashes.

**2.** Curse: Chaos Heaven - summons celestial beasts to haunt the target until target dies from fright, which shouldn't be very long.

**3.** Curse: Eternal Bane - gives the target eternal pain eventually leading him/her slowly dead in minutes, even if he/she is immortal.

**4. **Koudanu - summons a volley of rapidly fired beams of light each with an A rank power of attack, each beam is a deadly spell on the level of High Thaumaturgy, capable of destroying the body of a powerful demon with a direct hit.

**5.** Shippuu - a plague wind spell that easily minces part of the target's chest as if it were sent through an enormous fan.

**6. **Appaku - freezes the target in place by altering the pressure of the atmosphere to anchor a region of space, everything in the surrounding is frozen, and it is potent enough to hold even the Thousand Master in place for an eternity.

**7. **Tate - a constant, unbreakable protection over the user.

**8. **Ryuugahei - are skeletal familiar constructs created using a monster's body as a catalyst.

* * *

**Celes:** Please review if you like it! I always update every week (Saturday)! Please review!


	2. Negima Chapter 1

**Celes:** Hey there, this is my first fanfic. My first fic was supposed to be a Kagerou Days one~

**Disclaimer:** Celestius does not own Mahou Sensei Negima!? or any of it's characters in the story, just Ayano.

**REMEMBER! NATSUMI DOES NOT EXIST HERE!**

**REMEMBER! THIS IS BASED ABOUT THE MANGA! NOT THE ANIME!**

* * *

**Part One**

"I wonder if Negi-nii is okay. Did he catch a cold or something?" Ayano wonder aloud as she walked in the rain with an umbrella in front of Chizune. It was dismissal time, they were heading back to their apartment on a rainy night.

"Maybe he stayed up all night checking our papers?" Chizuru suggested, "Maybe..." Ayano said as she sighed, 'What could he have been doing?' She thought as she stared worriedly at the rainy night sky. "Ah? There is someone collapsed on the streets, Ayano." Chizuru said as she stared at something black in one of the nearby bushes.

"C-Collapsed in the street!?" Ayano exclaimed, shock and worry was plastered all over her face. Chizuru walked to the creature and cradled it in her arms, "A dog— no, a puppy... Poor thing..." Ayano said in pure mercy and pity as she took the puppy and caressed it, "And this little guy is injured too..."

"Let's take him home, this little guy could get sick..." Chizuru said, Ayano looked at her then nodded. "Let's go then!" She said as they ran towards their dorm room.

_**-Le magical time skip-**_

"Uuuhh... Chizuru, what about Ayaka-san?" Ayano asked, unsure of what to do, "I mean, Ayaka-san will just scold us..." Ayano, who came down from the kitchen dressed in her casual clothes, said as she placed a bowl of hot milk and bread near the puppy. "There was nothing else left to do after I saw him. We couldn't just leave him there." Chizuru said, she was wearing her bra and skirt. "I'm going to treat his wounds, so wipe his body off, would you?" Chizuru asked as she started to look for the first aid kit. "O-Okay! Now, gotta find a towel— KYAAAA!" Ayano screamed while she laid terrified on the living room floor. "Ayano, what's wrong?" Chizuru asked, Ayano went to Chizuru's arms and hugged her tightly, "I-I turned my eyes for a second, and the dog vanished and was replaced by this naked boy! Wahhh, my virgin eyes!" She cried. Chizuru looked at the boy, "Oh my..."

* * *

**Part Two**

_Hi there,_

_Good evening~_

_I'm Ayano Springfield,_

_Negi's adopted younger sister._

_Mahora Academy 3-A student._

_I'm a little childish,_

_People also say I'm too nice for my own good._

_I'm not really much like the other cute girls in 3-A._

_Yup, I'm just an average caster._

_So why won't I use my curses and charms to get out of this situation?_

_Well, good question._

_I can, if I didn't lend my spell book to Negi-nii._

**_~Flashback~_**

"Oh my..." Chizuru muttered, "W-Why is there a boy here...?" Ayano asked while clinging to Chizuru. "Maybe that puppy from before changed into this kid." Chiziru suggested. "N-No way! B-But what should we do, Chizuru?" Ayano asked.

"Just a second.." Chizuru muttered, she then placed her hand on the mystery boy's forehead. "My this is terrible!" She exclaimed.

"What? What is it? A really bad fever?" Ayano asked as she started to get closer to the boy, 'H-He's actually really cute— Kyaa! W-What am I saying, I don't even know him yet!' She thought as she started to loosen her scarf. "I really think we should call a doctor. Ayano, carry him over to the sofa." Chizuru said as she started looking for the telephone. "Eh? But it's a naked boy?" Ayano protested, "What are you shy about? He's just a child, so it'll be alright, right? I think he's pretty light."

"It's not— But this kid looks like he's in first year middle school..." Ayano said, "*sigh* Fine, but you owe me a new book!" She then started to take him by the arms. 'Hmm? What are these things decorating his ears?' She thought. "Up you go!" She said, just when they were about to stand up, a black and white tail suddenly appeared, "Huh?" Suddenly, the boy started to twitch and groan.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA—!"

The boy then took a spoon (out of nowhere) and threw it to the phone Chizuru was holding.

"!?" Chizuru gasped as she turned to face the boy, who was taking Ayano hostage by attempting to slice her throat with his long nails or to be blunt, claws.

"...Stop! Do not call any one..!" The boy shouted.

**_~Flashback end~_**

_And that's how we ended up here..._

"Uuh, umm... W-Who a-are you?" Ayano whimpered, "Shut up!" The boy yelled at her as he started to threaten her by shoving his claws near her neck. He then directed his attention to Chizuru, "Hey, Nee-chan over there! Bring me something to wear... and some food too!" He demanded but Chizuru didn't budge but merely stared at him thoughtfully. Chizuru started to come near them, "What is your name? Where did you come from? Won't you please tell me? We might be able to help you somehow!" She cooed. "W-What? Name...? My name?...Huh? Who am I?" He said then he started to scrunch his head as if immense pain was coursing through his body, "No! I... have to meet... him...!" Chizuru, who apparently was a few inches near us, "Who is 'him'?" She asked. "Dont come near me!" He shouted then...

"—!?"

Just when he was about to slash Chizuru, Ayano immediately came out from his grip and got slashed on her right shoulder. "A-Ayano!?" Chizuru gasped, "Ah... I..." the boy muttered. Ayano took off her scarf and hung it around his neck, smiling ever so gently, "You shouldn't do that~ If you move around to much, you'll pass out again~" she cooed while she took the excess of the scarf and wrapped it on her own neck while she gave him a sweet smile... unknown to her that the mystery boy was blushing beet red. "Your fever is close to forty degrees, you know~!" She added as she started to hug him. "Err...? Waa...?" The boy whimpered, "See? We have to tend on those injuries on your arms too~" Ayano said, "Ooohh..." The boy said as he started to lose balance then fall. "Looks like he lost consciousness..." Chizuru said relieved, "But my~! I never knew you had such a way with children!"

She grinned sheepishly while placing her scarf next to the sleeping boy, "A-Actually, he kinda looks like he's of my age... hehehe~" Ayani then looked at the sleeping boy, "But I wonder who is he really?" Chizuru looked at the boy, "I'm certain he's not just some runaway boy— Kyaaa! A-Ayano! Blood! The's blood!" She screamed. Ayano touched her cheek, sure enough there was some hot liquid flowing down there, "Ah! So there is!" She laughed.

* * *

**Part Three**

"Umm, Chizuru? What should we do with this boy?" Ayano asked Chizuru as she placed a blanket over the boy, "What will we tell Ayaka when she gets home?"

_"Uh... Negi..."_

"Hm...? Ch-Chizuru, I think he said something like _Negi_ in his sleep!" Ayano said, "Oh! Come to think of it, I hear that putting green onions in your bottom helps when you have a cold!" Chiziru exclaimed, then she took out some green onions from nowhere, "And we have some too! Let's try it out shall we~!"

"Wah— no, you can't! Chizuru, we don't even know this boy, we can't just...!"

Unbeknownst to them, the mystery boy was mumbling something,

_"Tell..._

_Him..._

_Danger..._

_is coming..."_

* * *

**Celes:** Please review if you like it! I always update every week (Saturday)! Please review!


	3. Negima Chapter 2

**Celes: **Hey there, this is my first fanfic. My first fic was supposed to be a Kagerou Days one~

**Disclaimer:** Celestius does not own Mahou Sensei Negima!? or any of it's characters in the story, just Ayano

**REMEMBER! NATSUMI DOES NOT EXIST HERE!**

**REMEMBER! THIS IS BASED ABOUT THE MANGA! NOT THE ANIME!**

* * *

**Part One**

"Ngmm~ Umm, this is great! Delicious!" The 'boy' cried while munching on a piece of meat Chizuru prepared. "Hehe~ Kotaro-kun sure eats a lot~" Ayano whispered while happily staring at Kotaro, "My, that's great! Eat all you want okay?' Chizuru cried, cleaning up the kitchen's counter. "Yeah! Seconds, please!" Kotaro exclaimed as he held his right arm up high, "But really, thanks a lot!" he added. "Mou~ if you eat a lot, I won't make you a strawberry short cake~" Ayano playfully said.

"Don't worry! I always make room for dessert! Especially if it's cake!" He exclaimed.

"Then I'll get to work right away!" Ayano cheerfully exclaimed, "But we have to wait for Ayaka-san to come home~" she added while Kotaro pouted stubbornly and stuffed a piece of ham in his mouth.

Ayano then took a thermometer and placed it on his forehead, "He's got some amazing healing power. His fever is already down in seconds!" Ayano whispered to Chizuru then quickly placed her full attention on Kotaro, "So Kotaro-kun, have you remembered anything besides your name~?" He took another piece of meat, "Nope... Not a bit.. It's like there's a mist inside my head..." he said as he pointed depressingly on his head.

"Right... I guess we have no choice. Well then," Chizuru began "Time to try the old 'onion in the bottom'~ The shook might bring back his memory~!" She exclaimed while she got a spring onion from nowhere and started rolling up her left sleeve of her black dress frightfully. Both Ayano and Kotaro stared at her in fright and disbelief, "I was almost there when he went and woke up on me last time.." She said as she went closer to Kotaro, "Chizuru... his fever is already down, see?" Ayano said while she showed the thermometer she previously on Kotaro but failed miserably. "No way! Stop!" Kotaro cried, "Just kidding~ Now let's go and wash your body, okay~?"

"W-W-Wait a sec! I can wash myself!" Kotaro cried.

"Nope, you're a total mess right now." She said while they entered the bathroom.

_**-Meanwhile, in the bathroom-**_

"Oh my, this tail decoration is attached right on your skin! Hey Ayano, come look!" Chizuru shouted from inside the bathroom, still fascinated by the fact Kotaro has a tail attached, "Wah! Don't take that of me!" Kotaro cried. Unbeknownst to them, "Oh, please don't let Kotaro-kun become Chizuru's toy..." Ayano whispered to herself, sweat dropping. "Oh, Ayano~! Come in here and bathe with us~!" Chizuru yelled from inside the bathroom, "A-Ah... I'm coming!" Ayano said as she started to take off her clothes and scarf, leaving her only in her red panties and red bra. She then entered the bathroom, "Ah..." Kotaro muttered when he saw the bandaged wound on her right shoulder. "Hm? What is it, Kotaro-kun?" Ayano asked as she went closer to him, "That wound... I-I'm sorry... Earlier my head was all hazy.." he apologized. "Oh, it's alright. The cut isn't too deep." Ayano said as she smiled at him tenderly.

"Uh, but, to hurt a woman... I... If there was any scar..."

"Don't worry about it. Besides..." Ayano began while she was being approached by Chizuru, "Until you remember something, you can stay here as long as you like, Kotaro-kun." Chizuru finished.

"We can see you have your reasons, so we won't tell anyone."

Ayano and Chizuru said in unison, smiling tenderly at a blushing Kotaro. "Eh.. Er... Um... Th-Thank you.." Kotaro muttered.

**Part Two**

"Oh Kotaro-kun, please come here." Chizuru requested as she motioned for him to come to her side. "Please think nothing bad of what I'm going to say, okay Kotaro-kun?" She whispered while Kotaro nodded in response.

"Kotaro-kun, I advise you to become Ayano's boyfriend since both of you are of the same age." She whispered, smiling ever so mischievously, "You two would make a cute couple~! So you should fall for her right now~!"

It took Kotaro a few minutes to process what she said, "Heh?" he said.

"N-No one's falling for anyone!" He shouted.

Ayano looked curiously at the two of them, "Chizuru, Kotaro-kun, did you both say something?" They both looked at each other and said, "No, n-nothing at all!" Ayano looked at both of their faces, observing everything that there is. After a few minutes, she sighed and backed up then resumed to her bathing, "You two are off the hook... for now."

Chizuru and Kotaro looked at each other, 'That was too close..' they thought.

Part Three

"Ho ho ho~! My, Ayano!" Chizuru laughed while she and Ayano splashed water in each other's face, "Kya~~ Kya~~!"

Meanwhile, Kotaro was looking at the night sky, "Hmm. I get the feeling I had some kind of important business to take care of.."

* * *

**Celes:** Please review if you like it! I always update every week (Saturday)! Please review!


	4. Author's Note: I'm sorry

**Dear Fellow Readers,**

I'm sorry but I'm afraid I won't update for awhile.

You see, I'm kinda sick and exams are up, so yeah...

I hope you understand...

Oh, and thank you very much **dante0410** for being my first follower and for being the first one to review!

Thank you so much!

** - Celestius**


End file.
